1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag support belt cover structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bag support belt cover structure that is suitable for an air bag attached to a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
Various methods have been considered in the background art to apply an air bag for effectively restraining an occupant to a motorcycle when a predetermined or greater impact is applied to a vehicle body. One large difference between a motorcycle and a four-wheeled vehicle is that the occupant is not restrained in the vehicle body by a seat belt or the like. Therefore, a method according to the background art includes supporting an air bag by a case in which the air bag has been stored and by a support belt. One end of the support bag is fixed to a vehicle body and the other end is connected to the air bag. Therefore, the air bag is pulled backward from the vehicle body by the support belt when the air bag expands and deploys in order to effectively restrain an occupant.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-327182 discloses an air bag apparatus for a scooter type motorcycle, wherein air bag support belts as described above are stored in a pair of right and left storage grooves, which are provided along a front cover, leg shields, footrests, and a rear cover.
When using the air bag support belts as described above, preferably storage sections therefor are provided with cover members for protection from influences caused by an external factor such as the weather. In the background art, there has been a system similar to this kind of cover member structure, in which hook protrusions are provided at several places on the rear face of each cover member and the cover member is connected to the storage section in such a way that the protrusions are fitted into fitting grooves provided on the storage section. In the fitting structure only with the hook protrusions or the structure disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-327182; however, consideration need be given to an arrangement for preventing the cover member from coming off due to some impact or for preventing the cover member from flying off in an unpredictable direction when the support belt is pulled out along with expansion and deployment of the air bag.